


Two Hearts in the Grey (Art).

by vortexofevilkz



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Anniversary, Established Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Established Relationship, F/F, Flashbacks, Marriage Proposal, Past Relationship(s), Romantic Gestures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26108431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vortexofevilkz/pseuds/vortexofevilkz
Summary: It’s the day of Emma and Regina’s one year anniversary, and it is spent happily, as they take turns showering each other with gifts, food and other romantic surprises.Until Emma gives Regina the ultimate romantic surprise during dinner:a proposal.Regina doesn’t react well, which is a bit of an understatement. Seized by panic, she quite literally runs away from Emma, and what began as a night to celebrate their union together might end up being their last night as a couple instead.Will Regina be able to face the demons of her past in order to face a future with Emma?
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 24
Kudos: 44
Collections: Swan Queen Supernova V: Forever Starstruck





	Two Hearts in the Grey (Art).

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kahlen369](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kahlen369/gifts).
  * Inspired by [two hearts in the grey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25763035) by [kahlen369](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kahlen369/pseuds/kahlen369). 



**Author's Note:**

> Go read the amazing story by kahlen369 and show it some love.
> 
> Thank you to my cheerleader Kali234 for checking up on and being there for me. (:
> 
> And thank you to SQSN mods for organizing this event again.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [two hearts in the grey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25763035) by [kahlen369](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kahlen369/pseuds/kahlen369)




End file.
